The present invention generally relates to a point of purchase display system for use with a display rack, shelf or other product carrying structures employed in retail stores for displaying merchandise. More particularly, it relates to a mount for attaching a display member beneath a display shelf.
Businesses use a wide variety of devices to display products and sale prices to consumers. Shelving structures and related display units for displaying merchandise are a common sight in any type of store or commercial establishment. The desire of any merchant is and always has been to draw a shopper's attention to the items the merchant is offering for sale. Small products, such as packages of snack foods, batteries, household items, and the like are commonly displayed forwardly of the front edge of a horizontally extending shelf, with the shelves themselves being used to support other products.
Often in displaying products on shelves, it is difficult to prominently display sale tags or price signs due to a lack of space at the front edge of a shelf or display rack. As a result, it is desirable to provide a holder which is mounted on a shelf or display rack for easy visibility of a sign and a product by a consumer and which allows the sign to be readily attached to or removed from the shelf or display rack.
Price tag and product display hangers and label holders used in merchandising displays have been common for some time. Typically, a device is attached by a laterally extending foot to a front portion or a top surface of a horizontal shelf to provide cantilever support for the hanger. A disadvantage of this device is that the mounting arrangement allows the front end of the device to be tipped up, making possible an inadvertent disengagement of the device from the shelf it is attached to. Another disadvantage of the device is that the mounting arrangement occupies a usable portion of the display shelf, thereby limiting the number of products which can be stacked on the shelf.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved shelf mount which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.